WBY Jamie's Very, Very Bad Day
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Characters:  John, Sam, Dean and Jamie  OC,AU  Winchester.  Jamie's in a bad mood, it makes for a bad day.  Sometimes that is just the way it is. - Warning - parental spanking. Please don't read if this offends you.


Title: Jamie's Very, Very, Bad Day

Author: Wildblueyonder

Characters: Sam, Dean, John and Jamie Winchester.

Genre: Gen, PG 13,

Warning: Do I have to warn you? Somebody's getting spanked.

Summary: This is before River joins the family. Jamie's in a bad mood, it makes for a bad day. Sometimes that is just the way it is.

XXX

Jamie woke up in a foul mood. Gramps would have said he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, which was a stupid saying. His bed didn't have a wrong or a right side.

He was tired and pissed. Yesterday at football practice he'd been a little mouthy with Coach. Jamie sometimes just couldn't keep his smart-ass comments to himself. But he knew better and he really was just messing around. Coach didn't think much of it and Jamie spent a full half hour after practice running laps.

Physical punishment as discipline was something Jamie was used to. His family had no problem having him do PT as a deterrent to poor behavior and Coach Byer had been his coach since Jamie was six. Jamie knew what the expectations were. Still, it made him angry yesterday and that anger was spilling onto today. Plus he had gym class with Coach and practice again this afternoon. He was dragging and tired and he knew just one out of place comment in gym or practice and he was gonna be running again.

It sucked.

Jamie threw on his old jeans and pulled on a t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a little rough. He felt a little rough. Jamie ran a hand through his thick auburn hair and as usual lamented whoever's genes cursed him with girly hair. He kept it short and that helped but dayum. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his book bag and clomped down the steps.

"Morning, Jamie." His father was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Why the man wasn't using the computer, Jamie had no idea. Sometimes his old man was just old.

"So this is breakfast?" Jamie gestured at the box of cereal and half gallon of milk sitting on the table.

"We got orange juice too," Dad commented, "and hey – this is the breakfast of champions." His father gestured at the sad looking spread on the kitchen table.

"Champions of what?"

"Dunno, it's just what it is."

"Dad, I'm hungry. I need real food not cereal! I'm a growing boy and all."

"Sorry Jamie. Didn't have time to go grocery shoppin' - no eggs, no bacon and in fact, here's a couple bucks for lunch 'cause there's no bread either. But hey? We got coffee." His father grinned.

"Which would be great if you let me drink coffee."

His father quirked an eyebrow at Jamie. "You havin' a problem or something, son?"

"No, I'm just hungry and I have practice today and Coach is gonna run my balls off and I need food, Dad. Real food."

"Okaaaay – So I'll give you more than a couple bucks for lunch. I'm pretty sure there is some frozen French toast in the freezer – I could pop that in the toaster oven if you want."

"Never mind." Jamie got up and shoved his chair back against the wall. He grabbed his book bag off the ground, swung it over his shoulder and stomped out the kitchen door and let it slam in the door jam.

It was going to be a long day.

XXX

School wasn't too bad. Well, except for History. Uncle Sam kept saying how important History was. Learning from mistakes, looking at the big picture – how past global events effected today's world. All Jamie heard was, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

But of course, the worse part was gym class. Coach Byer was obviously still pissed with Jamie from yesterday. He couldn't really hold a grudge but he could focus on Jamie and that is what he did. He made sure that he was watching every move he made – not that Jamie was going to step out of line. But it annoyed him just the same.

Jamie sighed deeply as he tried to get himself lost in the pack playing Dodge Ball. He only had himself to blame for irritating the man but enough was enough.

He made it through gym without any problems – finished up with school and then hit the locker room to suit up for football.

"Hey, Winchester? " That was Denny, their right tackle, "You gonna fuck around with Byer today? He was sure riding you hard today in Gym."

"No, I'm not gonna fuck with Byer." He whispered low to Denny because Coach was kind of old fashioned, he didn't like his boys cussing.

"What about a wager Winchester? I'll bet you twenty bucks you can't pull some shit on him like you did yesterday."

"Twenty bucks? Why in the hell would I do that for twenty bucks?"

Mickey chimed in, "I'll add another twenty. Anyone else in for it?"

"Hell, yeah," Jefferson rallied.

"So what's in it for you guys?" Jamie couldn't even believe he was entertaining the thought.

"The thrill of the chase, sorta. You know, Winchester. You are a bit of a show off and we all know you are slicker than a greased up pig. I'd like to see someone get over on Coach."

Jamie knew all these boys and they knew him, they also knew damn well that Jamie Winchester loved a challenge and putting money on the table was a sure way for him to go for the bait. Plus, Jamie had a pretty good track record of getting out of trouble so while they might be out money, they also would be seeing a master at work.

"Done deal." Jamie gave the boys a quick grin. He could do this. No problem.

XXX

Except when it didn't work. Damn Coach and his radar hearing and lack of humor.

"Winchester. " Coach didn't grab his facemask but it was a close call. "I want you on the steps."

There wasn't much Jamie could say to that. Another half hour of steps after practice, well, he brought that on himself.

"Yes, sir." Jamie turned to head back out in the practice field.

"Winchester!" Coach bellowed. Jamie turned and trotted back. "You havin' a problem understanding! Hit the steps!"

Jamie was confused, "Now?"

"Yes, now. There's no need for you to finish practice, you're benched the next game."

"Huh?" Jamie knew that wasn't how to answer his coach but he would never bench Jamie. Jamie was the star QB. Jamie called the plays. He was Jamie Winchester.

"You can't follow my rules, you pay the price. Thompson will QB the game this weekend. You'll be here but sitting right there on that bench. Hit the steps NOW!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jamie couldn't help it. "You can't bench me! We are playing the Panthers. We need everyone out there to help beat them."

"You're right, we do and it's a shame you won't be there to help your team just because you had to open your yap just to make a statement."

Instead of Jamie understanding it – at that moment he was too hot to put the pieces together - Jamie muttered something that he shouldn't have. This time Coach did grab his facemask and spoke low so only Jamie could hear

"Hit the steps Jamie before you say one more word. If you want to stay on this team I better never ever hear that on my field again."

Jamie gulped. "Yes, sir."

Jamie headed to the stairs at a brisk trot.

Jamie Winchester benched.

XXX

Coach reamed him out again in his office after practice. All Jamie could do was stand there and take it, sweat still dripping down his face from running steps. Finally, when Coach felt like he had nothing more to say, or maybe he did but he wanted to save his throat from getting sore with all the yelling, he nodded his head and Jamie had slunk down to the locker room. The other boys were finishing up.

Denny, Jefferson and Mickey were waiting. "Sorry, Jamie…we didn't want that to happen."

"Yeah me either." Jamie hit the showers. He just wanted to get home.

XXX

Jamie was exhausted when he got home. His legs ached from those damn steps and he still had homework to do. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to go to bed.

All three of the Winchester men were in the in the living room watching football.

Football. Jamie thought that maybe he hated football.

"Hard practice, eh Jamie?" Gramps scooted over on the couch to give Jamie some room, "Sit down watch them game with us a bit. You're lookin' tuckered out, kiddo."

Jamie managed to grind out a "No thanks." He headed to the kitchen and pulled out a cereal bowl, cereal and milk, steadfastly ignoring what appeared to be chicken roasting in the oven.

"You okay, Jamie?" His father had followed him in, maybe five minutes behind him.

"Tired."

"Don't ya want dinner?"

"Nope, wanna sleep."

His father pulled out the chair next to Jamie's, "Thought you hated cereal?"

"Never said that, just didn't want it for breakfast."

"So you want it for dinner now? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jamie drained then end of his milk, put the cereal bowl in the sink and stalked out of the kitchen, closely followed by his father. "No I don't wanna talk about it. I want you to leave me alone."

They passed by the living room like a small Winchester parade and both Gramps and Uncle Sam craned their heads to watch the action.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jamie. Something's wrong and we need to talk about it."

Jamie spun around.

"No, we don't need to talk about it. I'm not talking about it. What is it with you and all of your Dr. Phil shit?"

His father backed off a moment stunned.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Dad. I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna bond, I don't wanna do anything but go to bed. I'm not doing my homework, I'm not watching football– I'm not going to open up and tell you about my day. Everything is fucked up and it's been like that since I woke up this morning."

"Jamie, I have no idea what is going on and I'm not going to know unless you tell me but I do know that I'm not going to listen to my just turned thirteen year old use language like that and not say something."

"So say something, Dad. It's nothing I haven't heard today. Tell me what a smart-ass I am and then bench me. Oh, that's right you're the Dad. Ground me. In fact, ground me all weekend. I don't wanna play football anyway."

"What's this got to do with football?"

Jamie stepped in his room and slammed the door in his father's face. Yeah, it was rude but right now, Jamie didn't care.

Jamie was benched for the weekend.

A moment later his father opened the door without a knock. Something he rarely did.

"What? Don't you understand what a closed door means, Dad? Ever heard of respecting my privacy?"

"Ever hear of respect period?"

Jamie just stood there fuming.

"Look Jamie, I don't know what your problem is but you are not going to slam a door in my face and expect me to just stand there."

"Yeah, well it sucks to be you."

Jamie should have expected the next moment but oddly enough he didn't. His father grabbed him spun him around and delivered a flurry of quick stinging swats to his ass.

Damn the man could spank.

It took Jamie's breath away.

"Dad!"

It didn't stop the impromptu spanking in fact, his father increased the tempo.

"Owe! Dad, c'mon," A few more heavy-handed spanks and his father stopped and swung him around.

"Do we need to continue down this road or do you think you can control yourself long enough to talk about this?"

Jamie wanted to offer a comeback but he really he didn't want another spanking. Then because he was honest , he realized he couldn't think of anything anyway.

He panted out a, "No, sir."

"No sir, you don't want your ass handed to you or no, sir you can't control yourself."

"I don't want anymore spankings and I can control myself. Sir." Jamie added just because he thought it was in his best interest to do so.

His father stood quietly then. "So spill. Now."

"Dad, really…"

"Now."

Jamie sighed. There was no way around it. His father was going to stand in his room and wait until Jamie told him.

Jamie sat down on his bed, ignoring the sting as his butt hit the bed. How could Dad spank him for a minute and it continue to hurt like a bitch?

"I dunno, Dad. It's been a rough day. I'm tired. I…I got in trouble with Coach today."

His father quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jamie shook his head. "It was my fault, I was being a smart mouth and then I was being a dick and…I guess he just had enough you know? Sometimes I just don't think before I start yapping."

He caught his father's grim smile. "I'm aware."

"So, now I'm benched for the weekend."

"You guys play the Panthers."

"I know….that's what I said, but Byer can be such a hard-ass."

"First, that's _Coach _Byer and secondly, we are talking about your mouth. Maybe you should rephrase your opinion of the man."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Dad, it's hard-ass. That's the only thing I can think of and it fits the bill."

Dad sighed. "Okay, okay…I'll let that go."

"So, is Coach being overzealous? Do you deserve being benched?"

"No…I don't think so. I mean he had me running steps – I got that, Dad. I deserved that but benching?"

"Okay, let's just go over this a minute. Tell me what happened and don't leave out any details. If I agree with you I can talk to Coach Byer and see what we can do."

"I mean it started out as a bet, Dad. I can't back away from a challenge, Dad. "

His father his head. "The beginning Jamie. Did it start out as a bet, really?"

Jamie sighed. "No, it started the day before. I got mouthy at practice on Thursday and he had me running laps. Then today well today the boys put their money where their mouths were and they bet me I couldn't get away with it again."

"So, this was a bet? With money? Really?"

"Dad you make it sound so stupid."

"Well, I call it like I see it, Jamie. You let your pride get in the way of your brain. "

Jamie started to interrupt. His father put up a hand.

"Wait, just wait. I got that Jamie, I've been known to do the same thing. But if you do that, you are taking a risk and if you take the risk you take the consequences associated with it."

"Jeeze, Dad. You sound like Gramps."

His father smiled. "I kinda do don't I? " Then almost as an afterthought, "Dude, I never really expected that." He continued on, "So let's review…so for the second day in the row you defied the man. The first day he punished you with laps and the second day, he benched you."

"Then he threatened to kick me off the team!"

His father did straighten up a bit at that.

"Kick you off? What did you say, Jamie?"

Jamie blushed. "Dad, I'd rather not say it again. First, because you just blasted me for 'hard-ass'. Second because it was wrong. I shouldna said it and Coach hates that language and we all know it. I mean, Dad, I hang out in a locker room. We all cuss but Coach doesn't want to hear it and I know it and I didn't think he would hear me and…" Jamie almost choked out a sob. He was not going to cry over this.

"Okay, buddy. Take a deep breath. So you were wrong, he was right and you feel like crap about it. "

"Well, yeah, I feel terrible but I feel worse about my team. I mean, Dad – why would he bench me when we are playing the Panthers? "

"Do you think that maybe he knew that it was more than just you involved? That some of the team was involved in a way too? As a way to penalize everyone? I mean, I can't be sure of that but Coach has been around some. Hell, he's been around you since you were six and been coaching far longer than that."

"I dunno, Dad. Maybe. Maybe he's just using me to make a point."

"And that point would be…"

"That he's not going to tolerate my bullshit. It's his team, his field and his rules. If I want to play, it's on his terms."

"Is it working?"

Jamie didn't want to answer.

"Well…?"

Jamie did answer then, reluctantly and it was prefaced by an unhappy sigh," I suppose so."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what, Dad? I'm benched. All I can do is sit there and hope the rest of the team can pull a win out of their asses."

His father stood there expectantly.

Suddenly it occurred to Jamie what the silence was about, "You mean I'm going to have to apologize too? I've already been punished. And I'm still going to be benched on Saturday. Why do I have to apologize?" Then he saw his father's face, "Well, other than the fact that you will probably kick my ass if I don't. And that is a very good reason to apologize – I will admit that right here and now."

"Jamie, what do you think?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. He hated when his father did all this armchair psycho analyzing bullshit. It was more Uncle Sam's forte but Jamie figured that living with his uncle his whole life must have rubbed off on his father a little bit. He would almost rather take another couple swats.

"Daaad." Jamie knew he was whining.

"James."

Uh oh, James…

"I should apologize because I was wrong. I disrespected Coach Byer, created a problem for my team by possibly sacrificing a win this weekend because of my smart mouth although, in my defense Dad, I didn't expect him to bench me. I know what is expected of me on the field and off. Coach has a right to discipline me any way he sees fit. Laps, stairs, down and backs or yeah, even benching me. I owe him and the team an apology and I will do it tomorrow before the game. I realize it won't matter, that I'm still going to be benched but I'm doing it not to get out of my punishment, I'm doing it because it is the right thing to do."

His father nodded approvingly and then sat down next to Jamie. He swung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in hard then dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

"That's my boy."

They sat there for a moment each absorbed with their own thoughts.

"So, Dad, am I grounded too? Am I in for some more hand to ass action? 'Cause if so I want to get it over with. I really am tired and even though I said I wasn't gonna do my homework, I am, so I need to get started on it."

"Nah, you're not grounded and I don't plan on whuppin' you any more. I hadn't planned on it the first place. You know, Jamie, if you don't get a handle on that smart-ass mouth, it's only gonna get worse. You need to trust me on this."

"Why? I mean, I'm not being obnoxious but…"

"Because you are me at thirteen. I was a smart mouth and I couldn't keep it shut for nothing. I wasn't in football but I was a Winchester so I logged a lot of punishment miles and spent more than a few nights sleeping on my belly. Believe me, Gramps as a father makes Coach Byer look like Gandhi. Kid you not."

His father stood then and headed for the door.

"Good night son. And just to let you know…I'll make sure there is a platter for you in the fridge if you get hungry later. I mean, I know you are a growing boy and need real food and all."

Jamie blushed. "I guess I was a bit of an ass this morning too."

His father put his finger and thumb together. "Little bit."

"Well, thanks, Dad. "

"For what, kiddo?"

"For putting up with me. Sorry, Dad."

"Don't worry about it, Jamie. You're worth the effort, son."

His father left then, closing the door behind him softly.

"Love you too, Dad."

End.


End file.
